


Tumblr Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles from my Tumblr @youcannevermutethesound





	1. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” (Boyf riends)

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Michael cooed, pulling Jeremy closer.

Jeremy had called him at approximately 12:30 AM, in tears over a nightmare he had. Michael had quickly grabbed a Mountain Dew Red, just in case, and snuck out of his house. He was thankful Jeremy lived within walking distance. Michael finally made it to Jeremy’s house and climbed through his bedroom window. He spotted Jeremy curled into himself on his bed, and quickly made his way over to comfort his boyfriend. 

That's where he was now, combing his hand through Jeremy's hair as sobs wracked through his body. Jeremy had explained between sobs that he'd had a dreamed the Squip had returned.

“You d-don’t understand,” Jeremy cried, “I-it made me hurt y-you, it was terrible.”  
“Oh, Jer,” Michael sighed, beginning to tear up himself, “You wouldn't. Besides, I could hold my own against you. There's no doubt in my mind that I could wreck your shit if I had to.”

Jeremy giggled softly, “I don't doubt that,” he nuzzled into Michael, “I just… I couldn't handle it if I hurt you.  
Michael smiled, “The Squip’s gone now. Don't worry so much.”  
“I know, I know… It's still scary though.” Jeremy muttered. 

“I get it,” Michael murmured, “Do you want me to stay over?”  
“Yes please, can we cuddle?” Jeremy asked quietly.  
“That's gay,” Michael chuckled at Jeremy’s pout, “But okay. Come ‘ere.”

Jeremy nodded and snuggled into Michael, humming happily when he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Good night,” Michael whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Jeremy's lips, “Love you.”  
“Love you more.”

Both of them were snoring within minutes.


	2. “There are plenty of people out there who love you.” “Yeah, like who?” “Like me.” (Boyf riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but here it is.

“There are plenty of people out there who love you.” Jeremy said gently, pulling a sobbing Michael closer to his chest.

Michael had texted Jeremy about 20 minutes ago, saying he was having a pretty bad anxiety attack. This wasn't unusual, Michael normally asked Jeremy to come over when he was having an anxiety attack because he claimed Jeremy was really good at calming him down. Jeremy didn't really feel like he was that good at comforting people, but he'd happily do whatever helped Michael.

What was unusual, however, was that this anxiety attack seemed particularly self-deprecating. Michael only had these types of episodes occasionally and they worried Jeremy every time. He worried that one day he wouldn't be there in time, and Michael would do something stupid before he could stop him.

Jeremy shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. 

“Yeah, like who?” Michael sniffled, trying and failing to crack a smile.

Without thinking, Jeremy blurted out, “Like me.”

Jeremy immediately went red, realizing what he'd said. Michael looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“Uh,” Michael started, still crying softly, “T-thanks man, I love you too, but I meant like… romantically… God, that's so pathetic-”

Fuck it, Jeremy thought before interrupting Michael,

”I meant it romantically,” Jeremy said a bit too loudly, wincing when his voice cracked towards the end of romantically, “I love you Michael.

“Y-you don't mean that.” Michael weakly said, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes I do,” Jeremy stammered, “C’mere, I'll show you.”

Jeremy mentally high fived himself for that line as Michael scooted forward, practically straddling him.

“Jeremy if you're joking, I'll punch-” 

Michael was cut off by Jeremy's lips meeting his own. Jeremy’s palm was warm on his cheek as Michael tentatively returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist.  
\----------  
Michael still had panic attacks, but god, if Jeremy didn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone: stop pushing your problems onto fictional characters  
> Me: *spoonfeeding michael mell all of my deprexiety (depression and anxiety)* what


	3. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” (Boyf riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this prompt meant smut but also the anon didn't specify so I played it safe.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Jeremy sputtered, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

“Why? It's true.” Michael giggled, gesturing his new patch. It was in the basic shape shape of a heart with the words ’I have the best boyfriend ever.’ sloppily stitched on.

“It's not! Besides, it's embarrassing!” Jeremy cried, face completely red. 

Jeremy chased Michael around for a bit before he finally grabbed the collar of his shirt and fought to pull it off.

“No! It's mine!” Michael laughed, pulling the fabric down. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jeremy thought before pulling Michael into a chaste kiss. Michael immediately relaxed and brought his hands up to cup Jeremy's cheeks. Jeremy took his chance and quickly pulled the sweatshirt up and off of Michael.

“Y-you can't do that! That's cheating!” Michael whined, crossing his arms over his Atari Asteroids T-shirt.

“I just did it,” Jeremy smirked, pulling the sweatshirt over his head, “There, now it's true.”

“I hate you.”  
“No, you love me.”  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm failing Chemistry


	4. Wintertime Cuddles (Boyf riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

It was winter, Christmas break to be exact. Soft moonlight streamed through the window, washing over Michael and Jeremy as a they huddled together under the blanket. Michael held Jeremy close to his chest, their legs twined together. Jeremy hummed quietly as he played with Michael’s fingers. 

“Wow,” Michael whispered, “This still feels unreal. I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

Jeremy smiled, “Same. I love you Michael.”

“Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?” Michael murmured, intertwining their fingers, “I love you so so much Jeremy.”

Jeremy let out a soft chuckle, bringing their intertwined hands to his chest. Michael pressed soft kisses to his neck, grinning against his boyfriend’s warm skin. Jeremy let out a breathy gasp and shivered before pressing himself closer to Michael.

They stayed like that, cuddling and giving each other gentle kisses before they drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Flirting (Boyf riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush.

“Aw, look you’re blushing,” Michael teased, “That’s adorable.”

“S-Shut up! It’s not adorable, it’s dumb!” Jeremy stammered, blushing profusely.

Michael wouldn’t give up that easily, he was on a mission. His mission; see how red his boyfriend could get from him flirting with him. It really was adorable, which was the main reason Michael wanted to see how flustered he could make him.

“Really? Could’ve fooled me,” Michael smirked, circling around Jeremy, “You know what’s really dumb? How fuckin’ gorgeous you are.”

“Michael, please…” Jeremy whined, hiding his red face behind his hands.

“I mean, that’s not the only reason I love you,” Michael giggled, playfully smacking Jeremy’s butt, “You have a great ass.”

Jeremy jolted upright, “MICHAEL!” he screamed.

“I’m just joshing,” Michael chuckled, “Your personality is great too. You’re the sweetest, most full of life person I’ve ever met.”

Jeremy started to lower his hands, despite the unbelievable flush still covering his face. He smiled warmly at Michael.

“I love you Jeremiah Heere.” Michael said, lacing their fingers together. 

“I love you Michael Mell.” Jeremy smiled before pulling him into a quick kiss.

“HAH! WHO’S BLUSHING NOW?”

“Shut the fuck up Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NERF THIS


	6. Morning Class (RichJake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Imagine your OTP have a morning class together and person A always walks in late and has obviously just woken up and person B thinks that the grumpy person who sits in front of him is the cutest thing ever.
> 
> This is my first RichJake, so I apologize if it’s OOC. Also, this is meant to be pre-Squip Rich, so. Yeah.

1st period. Chemistry. God, Jake hated chemistry. Or maybe he just hated the fact that he was failing the class. It wasn't fair to have an important class first thing in the morning, when he'd barely woken up. Whatever, he thought, I just have to get through this class to graduate.

His feelings toward the class changed, however, when Rich transferred into his class. Rich sat in the seat in front of him. He was tiny, adorable, and always looked ready to kill a man. Jake blamed the last one on the fact that it was always 8 AM when he saw him. He had beautiful green eyes and a gap in his teeth when he smiled. 

“...Dude, why are you always staring at me?” A somewhat familiar voice with a heavy lisp asked.

Jake quickly snapped out of his daydream to find Rich standing with his arms folded in front of his desk. Class must have ended, they were the only two left in the classroom. He was wearing a red button-down over a Star Wars shirt and dark skinny jeans today. It looked nice on him.

“I- what?” Jake (very intelligently) stammered.

“You stare at me like everyday. What, do you have a crush on me or something?” Rich teased.

“I mean, probably…”

“What?”

“What?”

“...Well, I'm bi, so… I guess it'd be cool if you did.” Rich said, somewhat taken aback.

“Well then, I do,” Jake smiled, “Can I get your number?”

Rich nodded and scribbled his cellphone number on a loose piece of notebook paper before handing it to Jake.

“I have to go to my next class,” Rich mumbled, “Text me, okay?” 

Jake nodded, watching a red-faced Rich run out the door. Jake smiled and put the slip of paper in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Chemistry in the morning so the first paragraph is just me complaining about it in the guise of Jake.


End file.
